Rain drops on my Window Real Version
by B uTiFuL bLoNde Xo
Summary: Brooke and Lucas start having fantasies about each other in the rain. Will one fantasy happen for real?


Lucas was in his room, sitting on his bed, with music pumping through the speakers. The rain tapped on the window outside as it continued to pour down all over Tree Hill. Rain. Lucas loved rain. Strangely all of his fantasies he had, it was raining outside. But sadly, not one of his fantasies ever came true. His hand laying across his stomach, he continued to stare up at his white ceiling trying to count the cracks - he lost track every time. He lost count for a reason though.  
  
He lost count because he kept thinking of a certain girl. A girl that would already pop into his mind. That certain girl was Brooke. Brooke. Why had he made the mistake to cheat on her? Especially with Peyton. If he were going to get cheat on Brooke, why wouldn't he do it with someone who was worth it? Peyton wasn't worth it, nope defiantly not. She was squirmy and in control all the time. Brooke acted sexy, made you want her, and teased you so badly you thought you might go insane.  
  
He wanted that. But instead he got nothing.  
  
Running his fingers through his blonde hair, he wondered if maybe he should just go over to Brooke's house and make-out with her until she stopped hitting him, and gave into his soft lips. Probably wouldn't work. In fact he might just go home still a virgin with bruises all over his body. Rolling onto his side it took him a second to realize his ears had heard something outside his door. A doorbell. Again. Standing up, he made his way out of his room – still shirtless and in his gray sweatpants – and answered the door.  
  
He was almost blown backwards to see Brooke standing at his doorstep, soaking wet. He couldn't take his eyes off of her wet clothes, especially her shirt. Her hard nipples were seeping right through her shirt, and Lucas could suddenly feel his cock start to harden. He squirmed, looking around for something to hide the embarrassment that he was about to enrich in. Reaching out and touching his arm, Lucas could feel his body now going crazy. "Lucas," She spoke his name huskily.  
  
"Tell me that it's not too late."  
  
"Too late?" Lucas asked in a high voice. Too high. He lowered it down and asked again, "Too late for what?"  
  
"To be friends again." Brooke shivered outside in the cold rain, when suddenly Lucas realized what he was doing. Stepping back and allowing her to come in, Lucas shut the door behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"It's never too late, Brooke," Lucas whispered into her ear. This time it was her turn to get turned on. Turning around to face him, Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him in a sweet hug. Oh, so sweet.  
  
"Lucas," Brooke sniffled pulling apart from him, a cute smile plastered upon her face. "I can't live with knowing we're mad at each other, so let's not be. Let's just start over..." The way Brooke flashed her eyes at him; he knew he was in for a treat. Intertwining his fingers with hers, she stepped closer to him and whispered, "I'm Brooke Davis. I think you're very hot, and I would love to get to know you."  
  
It was Lucas' turn. Don't screw up – this is your shot – Lucas thought. Thrusting him against her, and running his hands up her back he whispered to her, "I'm Lucas Scott. I think you're very sexy and I would love...to kiss...you." Slowly dragging out his words, Brooke and Lucas inched closer to each other with every second.  
  
Suddenly their lips clashed together, and they were kissing wildly in no time. Lucas licked Brooke's bottom lip – not wanting to waste anytime – asking for permission to come in. She parted her lips, and his tongue slipped in her mouth, meeting her tongue. They danced together and wrapped around each other, until they needed to pull apart for breath.  
  
Pulling her back into his room, Brooke lay out on Lucas' bed as he fell on top of her and continued to kiss her again. "Lucas." Brooke whispered running her fingers through his hair, begging him for more – and he listened. Grabbing the bottom of her wet shirt, Lucas slipped it off of her head revealing only a flimsy, wet bra. Here it comes. The teasing. Lucas could feel the blood pumping through his body as Brooke ran her hands across her breasts, rubbing them softly.  
  
Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He gently took Brooke's hands and pushed them aside, pushing his fingertips against hers, and then finding his way over to her body. Running his hand up her back Lucas found her bra clasp, and quickly tugged it off in a hurry. The straps falling down her shoulders, and finally off of her revealed her beautiful, large breasts. Lucas licked his lips in anticipation as Brooke crawled across the bed and sat across from him.  
  
"Lucas." Brooke teasingly whispered his name, as she rubbed her fingertips against her hard nipples. Moaning in pleasure, and letting out a giggle Brooke smiled over to him and bit her lip as she noticed his cock rising. "Come get me," Brooke spoke the words huskily as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to her breasts. When his mouth finally closed over her nipple, Brooke moaned in pleasure and began holding onto his head for balance.  
  
Flopping back onto the bed, Brooke allowed Lucas and run his hands around her body, searching her breasts and then the pants that covered her pussy. Ready to tug them off, Lucas' bedroom door suddenly creaked open and a crying girl stepped inside. "Lucas," Peyton wept still not looking at what she was walking in on. "I think I love yo-"Suddenly looking up Peyton saw a gawking Lucas and Brooke...  
  
And a naked Brooke at that. Shrieking and covering her eyes, Peyton ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Looking up at Lucas Brooke began to cry, "I knew I shouldn't have come here." Brooke began grabbing her wet shirt and starting to pull it over her head. Lucas stopped her with her hands over her head, and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Let me go talk to Peyton, and we'll continue this. I have to tell her I'm in love too...but with you." Smiling Brooke let her shirt fall to the bed, and turned to place a long kiss on Lucas' lips. "I love you too." 


End file.
